powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chou Sentai Kyoryuuranger
Chou Sentai Kyoryuu ranger's Japanese (超戦隊恐竜レンジャー - Chō sentai kyōryū renjā) is the 1st Sentai series directed by Kagami Yamato. Story: About 90 million years ago, A great Evil emerged from deep beneath the earth, but they were driven off by 3 Dinosaurs with unlimited Courage. in the present day, 3 people was suddenly transported into a chamber and an elder gave them a strange device which they can transform into Kyoryuuranger they took this form and ready to fight and save the earth from evil threat. as the series progress they will face powerfull evil threat and the team is assisted by mysterious man who also using the device to transform into Kyoryuuranger. Ranger: Allies: #Prof. Shinichi #Elder #Robo Tech #Kimberly Reynolds Arsenal: #'Kyoryuu Changer': This is the Henshin Device of Kyoryuu Rangers. #'Kyoryuu Saber/Gun': This Weapon allows the Kyoryuu Rangers to transform the either a Saber or a Gun. #'Kyoryuu Acro Saber': This is the main weapon of Red Acrocantho. It is a Sabre which resembles the back of Acrocanthosaurus #'Kyoryuu Xeno-Spear': This is the main weapon of Blue Xenoceratops. It is a Spear which has spikes at the tip of it resembling Xenoceratops's Horns. #'Kyoryuu Therizino Kukri': This is the main weapon of Yellow Therzino. It is a large Kukri based off the claws of Therizinosaurus. #'Kyoryuu MaKuchibue O Fuku': This the main weapon Green Drago #'Kyoryuu Gatling': A powerful machine resembling a Gatling Gun created by Prof.Shinichi for the Kyoryuurangers. The Gatling destroys enemies with a single shot. #'Deino Armor': This is the armor that wore by Green Drago, resembling a miniture version of Deino. Mecha: #'Acrocanthosaurus': the main mecha of Red Acrocantho. #'Xenoceratops': the main mecha of Blue Xenoceratops. #'Therizinosaurus': the main mecha of Yellow Therizino. *'Chou Gattai Kyoryuu-Oh': This is the combination of three main Kyoryuu Ranger robo the robo wielded kyoryuuken that able to attack and break the defence of the opponent.The finishing of this robo Kyoryuu Kogeki able to sliced its opponent with ease. *'Chou Gattai Kyoryuu-Oh (Xeno Head and Legs)': In this mode the head and Legs of the original Kyoryuu-Oh replaced with Xeno-Head and Legs. This mode is able to use the XenoShield that is able to be split into 3 parts that can slice its opponent into bits. *'Chou Gattai Kyoryuu-Oh (Therizo Head and Claws)': In this mode the head of the Kyoryuu-Oh (Acrocantho Or Xenoceratops) replaced with Therizino's head and Claws. The robo able to use TherizinoRangs that able to use a Combinde Attack. 4. Deino: the main mecha of Green Deino. *'Kyodai Gattai Tenku-Oh': is the combination of Deino, Xenoceratopss, And Therizino. The robo wielded KyoryuukenYari that able to summon a whirlwind able to attack easily. The finishing of this robo KyoryuuArashi that summoning storm from the sky and attack the opponent with drill spear. * Saikyo Gattai Chou Kyoryuu-Oh: is the combination from all mecha the robo able to shoot 8 missiles from it's back and its finishing move is Kyoryuu Blast. See Also Category:Series